Impossible, Incredible and Unbelievable
by Melinda the Proud Bookworm
Summary: Jasper's thoughts and feelings as he waits with his family for Edward to return from his date to the meadow with Bella.  This is a one-shot writing exercise.


**Updated 10-1-10:**** I found a few errors so I fixed them and hope I made it a bit better. I am currently starting a home business and selling paper dolls, cards, etc. so Barren is at the back of my mind. All the crafts are custom made so I won't be taking time out of my schedule once it's up and running because I don't have to make anything ahead of time. **

**I'm challenging myself to writing in one shot contests to practice my problems with writing dialogue before working too hard on a final version of Barren. **

**Impossible, Incredible, and Unbelievable **

Jaspers reaction to hearing Edward tell the story of his meadow date with Bella.

**~Jasper~**

**Forks, Washington**

**March 13, 2005**

**1:29 am**

Usually I am a very patient man. I can stand perfectly still and wait for days as the time passes me by. If not for my weakness in resisting my bloodlust I could wait for weeks, even months or years.

Today was different. Today was Edward's first date. With the human girl, Bella, that he had become obsessed with. No matter how I wracked my vampire brain I couldn't understand his infatuation with her. She was our intended food source. She was Edward's perfect meal, designed to satisfy his thirst in ways he could never have imagined.

That thought made my thirst flare in my throat and I swallowed the flood of venom in my mouth. The burn was intense as I remembered Bella's unique blood. I felt the emotions around me swirling and crashing into me like waves onto a beach.

The anxiety was at an all time high tonight. My family was wound up so tight it made my head ache.

Emmett was the only one who was somewhat relaxed. He had such a simple view on life. Go big or go home. Live and let live. Forgive and forget. Eternity is too long to stress out over the little things. He was easy to be around right now and I found myself inching closer to him.

Rosalie was having a flow blown tantrum and fuming pure hate, jealousy, insecurity, and even a bit of fear. Edward may be the mind reader but I could easily guess that she felt hate for Bella and Edward right now. She was jealous of the attention the human girl was getting. She was insecure about her family's joy and happiness for Edward. She was afraid of what could go wrong.

Esme was standing next to Carlisle wringing her hands. She was throwing out worry and love. We had all been worried about this date but had expected Edward to call or come home several hours ago. We hadn't heard from him for nearly twenty four hours. He had left early Saturday morning to pick up Bella for their date. We had no idea if Bella was still alive, if she was changing or if Edward was disposing of her drained body. Esme, our dear mother, was frantic with worry about Bella and love for Edward.

Carlisle was standing almost perfectly still. The only movement he made was his thumb rubbing over Esme's shoulder and he seemed unaware of the movement. He stared at the front door as if he could will Edward to walk through it. He had a cloud of nervousness and protectiveness swirling around him. He was so happy to hear the Edward had fallen in love. He was protective of his first son and nervous for Bella.

My Alice was usually easy for me to read but she had been locked in her visions since Edward left the previous morning. She had an eerie calm surrounding her like a fog. She had been in the same position all day and gave no indication of moving until Edward returned.

Occasionally she would gasp, sign, smile, frown, or hum a bit but wouldn't share her visions with us. Finally, she stood and moved to the front door. Edward must be on his way. Soon, I could smell him on the wind and hear his feet brushing the soft grass in front of the house.

The door swung open and Edward entered with his head hung. Despair and sadness shot from him and made my knees buckle. Just as I was about to fall I felt his mischief. I watched him carefully and noticed a sly smirk cross his face as he lifted his head. He opened his eyes wide to show us the still golden color.

That was when I felt it. A love and happiness so strong it knocked the breath from my body. The content feeling started to drown out the negative emotions coming from the rest of the family and I smiled slightly at his emotions.

Everyone started speaking at once, asking Edward what happened. Was Bella still alive? Did he hurt her? Was she scared? What happened? Edward shook his head and held up his hands to silence us.

He told us that he had run to her home yesterday morning and then they drove to the trail leading to the meadow. He was bewildered and still a bit upset that she hadn't told anyone of her plans, stating that it would be easier to Edward to disappear if something happened to her if no one knew they were together. He said he walked with her to the meadow, taking hours and occasionally talking about silly things. He explained how her heart would race every time they touched and he knew she was repulsed by his hard skin.

He explained Bella's reaction to seeing Edward in the sun. She was in awe of his vampire beauty. She touched him softly as he lay in front of her singing to himself. She was afraid for a moment when he demonstrated his strength and speed but welcomed him back with open arms.

He smiled as he told us that he had declared his love for her. He was in awe that she confessed to feeling the same. He almost couldn't speak as he told us how he had embraced her and felt her heart under his cheek. He choked up as he explained how she rested her cheek against his silent heart and told him that he was enough.

Then the mischief returned as he told us how he carried Bella on his back and ran at vampire speed back to her truck. He felt guilty as he told us of her reaction. Then, an emotion I had never felt before surrounded him. It was part love and awe, part disbelief, part confusion, part fear and acceptance.

He paused and seemed to be trying to put his thoughts into words as we all waited. Alice was the only one not mad with worry. She was bouncing a bit and smiling as she waited for Edward to share the news she already knew. Edward continued to stand silently, staring off into space, like he wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore.

Finally, he spoke. "I kissed her."

Silence. Both verbal and emotional silence filled the living room. Then, it exploded.

Rosalie screeched and ran out the back door. Emmett smiled apologetically and clapped Edward on the back before following his wife into the forest.

Esme and Carlisle both gasped and then moved to embrace their son. "Congratulations Edward." Esme whispered to him. "I am so happy for you."

"Son," Carlisle said, "I am so proud of you." He smiled at Edward and continued to speak to him silently. Edward looked down, feeling embarrassed at Carlisle's praise.

"Finally, I am so happy for you Edward." Alice cried. She continued to bounce as she hugged him hard.

I stood frozen, unable to speak or move. He kissed her. He put his mouth on Bella's skin. He let his razor sharp teeth and venom come within millimeters of her delicate skin, only a few millimeters covering her delicious blood. He kissed her. He _kissed_ her.

I could make out Edwards voice as he explained that he was only checking in and changing his clothes before returning to Bella. She had asked him to stay with her while she slept, even inviting him into her bed.

That thought sent the venom flowing in my mouth again as I remembered how it felt to have a soft, warm, human body in my arms as I fed. I was unable to imagine Edward lying in Bella's bed as he held her warm, soft body. He would be able to feel her heartbeat in his chest and taste her tempting scent on his tongue.

That was when I finally understood. I knew how Edward could manage to turn off the vampire side and become a man for her. I understood how Edward would ignore his own burning pain of thirst and venom to be with her. I understood his feelings for her. They ran through the very soul he didn't believe he had. I understood. I knew.

It was impossible, incredible and unbelievable.

It was love.

The End

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, if I could improve anywhere. I feel like dialogue is my biggest weakness so I almost tend to avoid it. **


End file.
